the_intellectfandomcom-20200213-history
The Intellect Wiki:Policy
Hello, and welcome to Animal Jam Clans Wiki! This site is dedicated to providing the most accurate information possible about the Clans that roleplay in the virtual world of Animal Jam. Like any wiki, we have Policies that all editors, including righted users (rollbacks, chat moderators, administrators, staff, bureaucrats) and regular users are expected to follow or face punishment. General Rules This also applies to the Chat. *Harassment, abuse, or bullying is unacceptable under any circumstances. *No homophobia or transphobia, please. *Do not insult other users. *Be polite. *Be respectful to everyone, regardless of if they are a righted user or non-righted user alike. Treat others the way that you would like to be treated. *Trolling is the act of provoking another user and getting an angered reaction from them. This falls under the general category of bullying and is not allowed. *Be sure to keep your profile picture user friendly/appropriate (No swearing, NSFW, etc.). *Do not use articles/pages/comment sections for roleplaying. Roleplaying is reserved strictly for threads only. *Do not paste chain mail or anything of that sort on users' message walls or in the comments. This will be considered spam. *'Mini-modding, speaking for a staff member, or any other entitled behavior over other users on the wiki (claiming you'll have them banned or blocked, for example) is strictly forbidden'. Having the authority to actively enforce the rules is a privilege the staff have earned, please respect this. Disregard of this rule can result in a temporary or permanent ban on your account. *A user may only have 5 active mainspace articles in their name. User subpages/blogposts don't count. Regarding Language *Please avoid using words that could be offensive to other users, i.e slurs. *Do not swear on threads/votes, articles, comments, blogs and userpages/profile pictures. This includes censored swearing, but not abbreviated swearing, '''as well. '''Regarding swearing on chat, see Chat Policy. **Abbreviated swearing that's used to harm another user is not permitted. *Due to Animal Jam being run by a company based in the U.S, this site uses English as opposed to any other non-English language. Excessive use of a language that's not English is prohibited. Regarding Comments and Advertising *Do not use page comments to swear, bully, insult or advertise your own wiki, (in the case of advertising, instead try to see if you are eligible for a partnership). *Per the above, do not use pages, votes, threads and comments to advertise signups, M.A.P parts, and so on. This can be done on forum threads on the "News and Announcements" board or in a blog post. *You cannot advertise your wiki on any of the pages, blogposts, or threads. If you're interested, you can sign up for a partnership here. *Do not criticize someone's page unless they openly ask for it. The criticism should be constructive. Use this template if you'd like to receive criticism on your page. If you're looking for pages to constructively criticize then check here. *Do not target or harass other users (i.e writing something like "eww what clan looks like that" or telling someone to "go die >:(((((" in the comments). This is considered bullying and will not, under any circumstances, be tolerated. Alternate Account Policy *Alternate accounts are allowed on this Wiki, provided that: **They are not used to override bans or blocks. **They are not used to disrupt or troll. *If you evade your account's ban by creating another account, your sockpuppeting account(s) will be blocked automatically. Other Policies *Animal Jam Clans Wiki:Chat Policy *Animal Jam Clans Wiki:Editing Guidelines *Animal Jam Clans Wiki:Forum Policy *